A Fallen Queen
by xXxlilkiddxXx
Summary: Sakura was queen bee at Kohona high. She was dating Sasuke, the hottest guy on the planet. She was number one. All guys wanted to date her, and all girls wanted to be her. But what happens when Karin arrives? my first story. Its short though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura was in the corner of her room crying. She lost everything in school. Her friends turned against her, her boyfriend dumped her. All that made her fall from her kingdom. Damn Karin! She thought. There was no way she can show her face at Kohona High ever again. Im da baddest chick and tey don't call me that for nothing, diamond princess VVS stuntin! Aaliyah was calling her. "Hello?"Sakura said sadly, yet happy that it was aaliyah calling. "Honey, you have to stop sulking over this! Karin started the shit because she wants the life you have." "But she went to far! How can you just go around and say that you slept with someones boyfriend! But not just any guy though 'leah! SASUKE! And he went with it….i can't believe he said those things about me…." Her tears started to swell in her eyes again.

Aaliyah was silent for a moment. "look, how about I come over and we can talk it out, just spill your mind." Sakura agreed.

Aaliyah ran down the stairs to reach for her keys. With her keen hearing, she could tell that Karin was here, giggling and cuddling with her twin (kinda there's a few month difference), Sasuke. Rolling her eyes, she turned and walked to them disgusting scene. "Mmkay, I'm going over to Sakura's house. Sakura, as in your GIRLFRIEND Sakura." Sasuke glares daggers at his baby sister. "Well, apparently I don't give a damn, so hasta. Be home before dinner" Replied the raven-haired man. "Sasu-kun," Karin tried to coo, "when are you going to dump the pink haired bitch? She'll ruin us" They began to kiss, oblivious to Aaliyah's presence. This is why I like Itachi better! She thought bitterly.

"Thank you for coming Aaliyah. I really appreciate it." Sakura answered the door. They walked through the beautiful house, going up a grand stairwell, and passing peachy colored walls. Arriving at the couch in her room, they sat, talked, and Aaliyah let a broken Sakura cry in her arms. Sakura's phone started to ring. It's a text from Sasuke! She squealed.

Hey sakura, I cnt do this anymore. We r done. I just don't luv u. hav a gr8 life

-Sasuke

She dropped her phone. Shock had a strong grip on her. Aaliyah picked up the phone and gaped at it. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing! The nerve of that bastard! She thought. Wait 'till I get home, its on then…

Arriving home, she saw that there were more cars in her driveway. She walked in on the Akatsuki, a vicious gang that her older brother, and herself were in. Apparently she missed another session, or at least she was late to this one. "Hey boo! So you finally decided to show up to a session huh?" Aaliyah couldn't resist a smile. She plopped on to her boyfriend deidara's lap and gave him a passionate kiss. "What did I miss?" "Everything, we done now kid," Kakuzu snapped. Aaliyah and Deidara rolled their eyes.

Sakura dreaded school. Eyes were on her, glares and girls snickering. "Wow, look at that rat!" "Its about time sasuke realized how ugly she really is!" You would think that Sakura would start crying, but instead she ignored them, as she walked toward her best friend, with a smile on her face.

However her smile quick faded when she saw HIM. She still stuck her ground and walked to Aaliyah and ignored Sasuke staring and Karin's comments. "OMG, you would think that after dumping your pink ass, you would leave us alone-""Shut the fuck up Karin I'm clearly standing here"The pink haired beauty snapped. Aaliyah had a smile on her face."Well, your clearly in a good mood." Sakura stopped glaring at the new-not to mention UGLY-couple, turned and smiled at the sweetest person in the world. Aaliyah was about 5'4, the same height as Sakura, had long midnight black hair, with the same jade green eyes that Sakura had. The besties locked arms and walked to class.

Sitting in class, waiting for their teacher to arrive, the girls chatted about the usual things. Boys, clothes, how Chouji lost all his weight without starving himself(I like chouji, so he shall be attractive in this). They were rudely interrupted by the voice of a certain bimbo. "hey billboard brow! Its amazing to see you being able to show your face in school after you were dumped by Sasuke-kun"Ino had to get her two cents in on the event last night "callarse sucia perra! We are clearly having a conversation! Volver con el resto de las putas!(go back with the rest of the whores)." Aaliyah was half Puerto Rican, so being able to kirk on someone and have them not know what you are saying is a lot of fun. Sakura slighty smirked. "uhhh…. This is Japan we don't speak that" Ino said, causing all the other preppy girls in her clique to snicker. Just when Aaliyah was about to wipe the floor with Ino's ass, a smooth, very sexy voice interrupted " ser capaz de hablar mas sobre el lenguaje significa que su miel inteligentes" All girls turned their heads, and the notorious Itachi Uchiha was standin in the doorway, with his shirt halfway buttoned, revealing a very toned chest. "I-i-i-I mean that, it's a free country, so you should be showing off the languages you know right girls?" Sakura and Aaliyah rolled there green eyes, and continued what they were doing. Itachi sat in the back, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura glanced at him, blushed slightly, then turned back to her friend."Ne, Ita-chan!" Aaliyah exclaimed,"you should sit with us."Sakura glared daggers at his sister, then looked toward him. Itachi stared at them for a few seconds, smicked the Uchiha smirk that made the fangirls squeal, got up and sat right next to Sakura. Blushing madly, she tried not to let anyone see it.

Kakashi was late, as usual. Trying to say his excuse, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone grabbed their stuff, and left. Itachi and Sakura were left waiting for Aaliyah, but she told them to go on. "I have a question for Kakashi, I'll catch up in a bit." Itachi and Sakura were friends, but they only knew each other only because she was dating Sasuke. _Sasuke, _the thought was making the tears appear. Itachi noticed this. He felt sorry for her, and thought that his brother was a punk for dumping her through a text. Sakura was on the verge of breaking down when, unexpectedly, Itachi was guiding her outside, holding her hand.

**Sorry its so short! :(, trying to upload more but...heheh, idk how:)**

Sakura: Why did I barely say anything? this is about me right?

**Ill upload more soon.**

Sakura:WAIT! what about me? :(

**youll talk more next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has a bit of a Vampire knight crossover**

**I DON'T OWN VP OR NARUTO. **

**Chapter 2**

Many faces were staring at them. Sakura was concerned with the fact that Itachi was holding her hand. His hand is so soft… "Sakura, are you okay?" She then realized that her face was as red as who knows what, it was just really red. "Mhmmm, just…." "Thinking." "yeah." Sakura was relieved that he didn't push it. "I'm baaaaaack." Aaliyah suddenly showed up behind them with a mysterious grin on her face. " What The fuck Itachi? why the hell are you with that pink haired bitch?" Hidan, one of Itachi's big mouthed friends exclaimed. "If you don't talk about your mother like that, then don't talk to me like that, got it?" Sakura snapped. She was tired of people talking about her like that. The two Uchiha siblings were smirking, however Aaliyah was trying no to laugh at the shocked Hidan. Hidan walked away as another Uchiha sibling walked over to them. "Hi Yuuki! What goes on?" Aaliyah exclaimed, while she glomped her 6 month older sister. "Aaliyah" Itachi started" let Yuuki breath. She just finished a very difficult exam in trig." Aaliyah started forming anime tears, since she hasn't seen her sister since this morning. Yuuki giggled, and hugged her sister back. Her facial expression said "Itachi, stop being serious and let Aaliyah do what Aaliyahs do", Sakura noticed, she smiled and tugged Itachi, who was still holding her hand, toward a table.

Eventually, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Tobi came to sit with them at lunch. "Li-Li, Tobi wants to know when Tobi can stay with you and Auntie Mikoto" "Tobi, Mikoto is Itachi and Sasuke's mom, so you should ask her." Yuuki and Aaliyahs eyes went cold suddenly. Tobi, finally realizing his mistake, bear hugs them and screams "TOBI IS SO SORRY THAT TOBI SAID MEANY THINGS TO LI-LI AND KI-KI! PLEASE FORGIVE TOBIIIIIII!" The girls bust into hysterics and the guys shook their heads, wondering why they let Tobi hang out with them. Tobi smiles knowing he has been forgiven. The bell rings for 4th period. Sakura gets up, and everyone else follows. They split up to go to their classes, Deidara gives a quick peck on the cheek to Aaliyah, and he runs to catch up with Sasori to get to art. Tobi goes to child development, so he can play with the babies that the teacher's friends let the students watch. Yuuki and Kakuzu go to Financial development, Itachi to gym, and the two green eyed cuties to music.

"Okay Class, I hope you did your homework assignment" Sakura eyes went wide. This was the first assignment that she missed this year, and this could get her in a lot of trouble with her mother. Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her. She glared daggers at the calm, smooth face. "So whats the deal with you and my brother?" Sasuke asked, with the tiniest hint of anger in his eyes. She raised a fine brow, rolled her eyes, and went back to thinking what her excuse for not doing her essay. It was Sasuke's turn to glare.

"Ahem, Mr. Uchiha, I would really appriciate it if you sat in you seat please." Sakura was pleased to hear the teacher say that. Aaliyah, noticing the tension between her bestie and brother, she got up, grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled it toward his seat, which was next to hers. As class continued, she was able to finish her essay while the teacher was talking about how Natural sound can be considered music. School was finally over. The girls saw Yuuki and caught up with her. So you guy wanna go to the water park with me and Zero? its really hot today so I figure its perfect." Sakura saddened at the fact that she will be the third wheel. "Sure! But Sakura is gonna be my 'date'.We'll let y'all get the alone time you oh-so deserve. "

"Aaliyah, you didn't have to blow off Deidara just to hang out with me." "It's okay, besides Deidara had to work today. He says this guy wants his engine for his '37 camero isnt fixed, then he's gonna throw a bitch fit." "True."

The water park was AMAZING. The girls had trouble deciding on what slide to go on first. They were on verge of running to to most random ride, when they were stopped by the last 2 people Sakura wanted to see. "Well, if it isn't the pink haired bitch that can't get enough of the Uchiha boys" Karin sneered. "OH NO MY BEAUTIFUL VIRGIN EYES ARE BEING BURNED BY THE SIGHT OF THIS CUNT IN FRONT OF ME!" Aaliyah and Sakura shrieked of laughter at Aaliyah's out burst. Karin turned a red that was deeper than her own hair. Sasuke, barely paying attention to his girlfriend and sister, grabbed Sakura;s wrist and pulled her away from the bickering girls. "You seem to have failed to answer my question. What's the deal with you and my brother?" "Well, lets see...hes been nice to me since thee day we met, HE didnt leave me for Karin,HE didnt break up with me in a text, plus, now that were done, hes 10000 times hotter than you. Any more questions you want me to answer?" "hn." "Whatever." Just as she turned to leave him, she bumped into a wall. A wall that happened to breath and catch her before she fell and made a fool of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, except for the story. BTW….darkangel791…yes, that is who the wall is. You deserve a cookie :)

Apparently, the "wall" that I ran into, had arms. Very muscular, sexy arms. I looked up, and my eyes met Itachi. Now, being me, I started blushing. "Hey, Sasuke…. Why does it concern you if she's with me?" I was shocked that he heard our conversation. Sasuke, on the other hand, was pissed as hell. "It concerns me because she's my girlfriend. And you know that." My shock turned into anger, and because of my anger, I caused a scene. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND?" DO YOU CHEAT, LIE AND BECOME A JERKOFF WITH ALL OF YOUR EXES? WHY THE FUCK YOU SAY THAT YOU STUPID JERK? YOU KNOW WHAT…." I started to calm down after screaming at him, "Since you didn't get it when you sent me that text, I'll have the pleasure of saying this. YOU and ME are OVER. Enjoy life with Karin, and keep you chicken haired ass out of my business." I grabbed Itachi's hand and started to walk away. I knew my next move probably wasn't the smartest but I did it anyway. I turned toward Itachi, sideway glanced toward Sasuke, to make sure he was looking. I turned toward Itachi, looked into his beautiful eyes that turned crimson when he was angry, and had my lips meet with his.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Not even 5 feet away from him, his brother was being kissed by his ex girlfriend, and he was _kissing back_. His own eyes became a crimson, walked towards them, and his fist came into contact with Itachi's face, sending him to the ground. Sakura screamed and started hitting Sasuke. Itachi got back up and tackled Sasuke. The two brothers engaged in a brutal fist fight. Passing bystanders stared and started commenting about how the two beautiful brothers were beating each other to a pulp. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Aaliyah, but she didn't pick up. She tried separating the boys again, but it didn't work. At this point, she didn't know what to do. Theres alot of blood, cursing and hitting. This was way out of her league. She started to cry, hoping that someone could stop this.

Aaliyah started to scream. She ran up to her brothers and separated them herself, although Yuuki and Zero helped too. The boys eventually gave in to their sisters, yet still giving verbal jabs at each other. Aaliyah slapped Itachi, while Yuuki did the same to Sasuke. Itachi glanced over to Sakura, got up and comforted her, saying soothing words to her. She eventually stopped shaking, left Itachi's arms, and walked away


End file.
